What Sasuke Taught Me About Life Love and Tomatoes
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: When Sakura is taken by the Uchiha's because of her mother's debts, she HAS to leave! According to everyone, she has the best Ninjutsu teacher there, Uchiha Sasuke, son of the man who started the program! She thinks he's hot, but why would he bother to go for someone as low-ranked as her? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I Sure Wish I Did!

What Sasuke Taught Me About Life, Love, And Tomatoes

Chapter 1

Knock! Knock! Knock! The noise of somebody banging at the front door scared the crap out of my mother. Again. She's been like that since dad left on a mission to make more money for the family, so we could pay the $100,000 debt we owe to the Uchiha family. She turned to me and said, for the ten millionth time,

"Sakura, go hide in your room." I sighed.  
"Mom, it's NEVER the Uchiha collection force, so why do I have to keep hiding?"  
"Because I said so. Now get in your room." I scowled and walked into my room, which was adjacent to the hallway. I put my ear against the closed door and listened.

"He-"  
"Good morning, Mrs. Haruno. Do you have our money?" I opened the door and slipped out to watch my mother cower in fear at the sight of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Itaryu standing in the door way, with a burlap sack.  
"I-I need another week!"  
"You are aware of what happens when you cannot pay your debts, Mrs. Haruno."  
"Please! I need one more week! I don't even have children! All I have left is my husband, and I haven't seen him in forever!"  
"Mrs. Haruno, if you don't have children, we're taking everything you own." At this point, I was so angry at my mother that I was half way out of the hallway when I said,

"No, mom. We can't pay our debt. I'll be okay. Don't worry." I looked at the two Uchiha in our kitchen.  
"Please. Take me instead of the money my family owes." I said, holding out my hands, anticipating the chains that were almost immediately put on my wrists.  
"S-Sakura."  
"Mom. This is the only way out. I'll be home soon." I looked at the two men standing next to me, the burlap sack being placed over my head.

"T-there is a way out, isn't there?"  
"Of course. Granted, it's nearly impossible, but there is one!" Itachi said, putting me in the back seat of a car.  
"What is it?"  
"You have to become a Jônin!"  
"W-what? That's almost impossible!"  
"Not really. Where you're going, you won't need to worry about not being able to. You'll have Jônin level skills in a matter of years. The real question is, are you better than the OTHER kids? You have to take them all down and then we send you to the Jônin test!" Itaryu told me. "Fabulous. Now there's no way I'll be able to see my family again."  
"Nonsense! We can tell you really want to see your family again, so we're gonna be nice and not give you the shitty teachers we give most people who are happy to be here."  
"How the _hell_ would anybody be _**happy**_ here?"  
"Well, most of the people we take come from shithole families and are happy living here where we provide room and board for them. You get it pretty good where we're going."  
"That's nice. I still don't want to be here. Can't I just pay off half the debt?"  
"Your family has half of the money?"  
"Yeah. My mom has a one hour break between the three jobs she has and I work two jobs myself. We've been trying to pay your stupid debts since dad left."  
"Maybe we shouldn't have taken you then. Oh well."  
"What the hell do you mean 'oh well?'"  
"You can't just return somebody once we've taken you, stupid! If your mom can fork up the rest of the dough, then we'll have a chat with her about getting you back. But in the meantime, here's your schedule. Classes start tomorrow. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." Itachi said, thrusting a piece of paper towards me. I looked it over. It was kind of like school.

Hour 1 - Battle Strategies - Hyuuga Neji  
Hour 2 - Taijutsu - Rock Lee/Rock Lea  
Hour 3 - Discerning Medicinal and Edible Plants - Yamanaka Ino  
Hour 4 - Weapons - Tenten  
*Lunch*  
Hour 5 - Free Hour  
Hour 6 - Chakra Control and Open Fights - Hyuuga Hinata  
Hour 7 - Medical Ninjutsu - Yamanaka Ino/Uzumaki Karin  
Hour 8 - Ninjutsu - Uchiha Sasuke

"So kid, any questions?"  
"Just one."  
"And what's that?"  
"Why is an Uchiha teaching classes?"  
"Oh, Sasuke's my little brother. He's about your age and he's almost surpassed me on the level of ninjutsu he can use. The only reason he's teaching instead of coming to collect was because he thought it was inhumane to take peoples children from them."  
"Well at least he has common sense."  
"Watch your mouth brat." Itaryu said as we pulled up to a huge house with an even bigger building behind it.  
"That's the training facility. And your room is in there." Itachi said, pointing at a building to the side of it.  
"Oh my god it's HUGE!" Itachi laughed.  
"It has to be huge! We can't have you kids escaping!" He said.  
"We only have dorms where the windows start." Itaryu said. I looked up at the buildings and saw that the windows didn't start until about a hundred feet off the ground. It wasn't high enough to kill a person if they jumped, but enough to make them immobile until they could come and take you away. They parked the car and opened the door for me to get out.

"A room is ready for you already, Ms. Haruno. Please make yourself comfortable."  
"Do you have different clothes for me to wear?"  
"A tailor will be coming in tomorrow during your free hour and will be making you new clothes. You will be given formidable training clothes for your morning classes until she comes."  
"Oh, okay." I said, thinking of what it'd be like until I was able to get home. Mom was probably selling all of the possessions I owned that I didn't want or like or could fit into, but kept anyway, to make money to bring me back. Itaryu and Itachi talked all the way up the stairs to my new room, which was on the second to top floor. When we got to my room, Itaryu opened the door and I gaped.

"Th-this is my room?" I almost screamed. The room looked like an apartment. No, more like a penthouse. There was a kitchen, a living room with a couch and a TV, two bedrooms, a large bathroom with a bath tub and separate shower, and a large walk-in closet, soon to be full of new clothes.  
"W-wow."  
"What do you think? All of the rooms on the top five floors were designed off of Manhattan penthouse suites. All you have to saw when you introduce yourself to people is Haruno Sakura, 33rd floor. You see, people who are under floor thirty respect people from the top five, so you won't make any enemies that you know about." Itaryu said.  
"That's good." Itachi smiled and said,  
"But remember, don't try anything with Sasuke. He has enough deranged girls after him, so we don't let girls get trained by him. You're getting a special chance to get trained by the best."  
"Why would you think that I would try something?"  
"When you get your first look at my brother, you'll know. Also, if you're ever in a group of girls, don't bring up the fact that you're in his class unless you want to die a slow painful death."  
"Okay. Thank you both. I think I'll get settled in now."  
"Alright. Good night, Sakura-san." They both said in unison, as the two walked out of the room. The second I sat down, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find four girls standing there. One had purple hair and white eyes. Another had blood red hair and the same color eyes. Another had a blonde ponytail and bangs that covered one of her blue eyes. The last one had her brown hair up in two perfect buns and eyes to match.  
"Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino!" The blonde one said.  
"I'm Tenten." The one with the buns said.  
"I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hina-Hinata." The one with the white eyes said.  
"I'm Uzumaki Karin." The one with red hair said.  
"R-really? You all teach me something!"  
"Really? That's interesting. What do I teach you?" Ino asked.  
"Umm, Discerning Medical and Edible Plants and then Medical Nin with Karin over there."  
"Really? Cool! See you then! Umm, what was your name again?"  
"My name's Haruno Sakura. I'm only here to get out. Itaryu and Itachi said I was learning from the best."  
"They say that to everybody. Lemme see your schedule. We're the only ones who can discern if that's true or not." I handed the blonde a piece of paper. She looked it over and her eyes almost popped out of her head when she got to my eighth class.  
"They put you in SASUKE'S class? You lucky bitch!"  
"Oh yeah, Itachi mentioned something about not mentioning being in his class to a group of girls." Ino frowned and made a noise that sounded like she was going to spit.  
"Those two are morons." Ino said.  
"You can't trust the Uchiha. No matter how friendly they seem, all they are is bad news. Until you meet Sasuke." Tenten added.  
"Once you meet Sasuke, you think that all is right with the world." Karin said dreamily. Tenten smacked her on the back of the head.  
"You know what, we should just leave. The new girl has to get settled in." Hinata said quietly.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Karin said, and the four of them walked into their separate rooms. I plopped down on the couch and watched TV for a few hours before going into what I assumed as to be the master bedroom, as it had an even bigger bathroom connected to it. I sat down on the bed and was asleep in a few minutes.

_**Okay! There's the first chapter! (I seem to have a habit of not having the main male character in the story until a few chapters in, don't I?) But anyway, Sasuke won't be in for a few chapters! Sorry! R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! (More Annoying Disclaimers)

What Sasuke Taught Me About Love Life and Tomatoes

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to a sharp knocking sound on my door. I stood up and grabbed a hairbrush and started running it through my pink hair. I opened the door, to find a woman about fifty standing in the doorway.

"Umm, hello?"  
"Hello. My name is Tsunade. I'm the tailor." She said with a smile. I let her in and she took my measurements and handed me a pair of "chakra amplifying" blue shoes, a tight black t-shirt and a pair of modified basketball shorts. It was all easy to move in.  
"Does that fit you alright?"  
"Yeah. Thank you Tsunade-san."  
"It's no problem, dear. I'll be back tomorrow at lunch time with your new wardrobe!" She said. And with a wave of her hand, she opened the door and was gone. I guess the clothes I was wearing were my training clothes. I looked at the times that my classes started and the first one started at eight o'clock. I looked at the clock. It was seven thirty. I grabbed a couple bottles of water and a small bag to put them in and walked to my first class. Battle Strategies with Hyuuga Neji. I guessed he was Hinata's brother or cousin or something.

_**First Hour-**_ When I got to the room marked battle strategies, I saw it was much smaller than I thought it would be. It was the size of a normal classroom and had one huge table in the center of the room.

"Umm, hello? Mr. Hyuuga? Are you here?"  
"I'm glad you could make it!" A voice called form behind me and I screamed.  
"What's the matter? Jumpy much?" The voice said. A boy with the same white eyes as Hinata appeared before me.  
"Are you Hyuuga Neji?"  
"That's right. I'm the best Battle Strat. teacher we have here! Pleased to meet you! Hyuuga Neji, 31st floor, rank 18."  
"Haruno Sakura, 33rd floor, rank, umm-" I looked down at my shirt. There was a 100 on my hip.  
"Rank 100."  
"Wow! You haven't been here a week and you're already a higher floor than most teachers! That's good! Your rank could use work, but this is only your first class, so it's okay!" He said, walking me over to the table.  
"Alright Sakura, here's the plan for today. I'm going to teach you how to create and use battle strategies. This is important, because even if you're strong and smart, if you don't have a plan, you're pretty much screwed." For the entire hour, Neji showed me how to create a formidable battle strategy for small battles, and we got a _lot_ done. We were about to start an actual battle when a loud beeping noise came from the ceiling. Panicking, I yelled,

"What the HELL is that?"  
"That's the bell. Class is over. I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-san. Goodbye." He said as I walked out the door. **Well, what's my next class?** I thought as I walked down the hall. I pulled out my schedule.

Hour 1 - Battle Strategies - Hyuuga Neji  
Hour 2 - Taijutsu - Rock Lee/Rock Lea  
Hour 3 - Discerning Medicinal and Edible Plants - Yamanaka Ino  
Hour 4 - Weapons - Tenten  
*Lunch*  
Hour 5 - Free Hour  
Hour 6 - Chakra Control and Open Fights - Hyuuga Hinata  
Hour 7 - Medical Ninjutsu - Yamanaka Ino/Uzumaki Karin  
Hour 8 - Ninjutsu - Uchiha Sasuke

**Okay, looks like Taijutsu. I'm a pretty good fighter.** I said to myself as I walked down the hall.

_**Second Hour- **_As I found the huge room marked _**Taijutsu; **_I found my stomach in knots. Rock Lee and his sister Lea used to live in my neighborhood, and Lee asked me out every day. Lea, one the other hand was pretty awesome. She used to go out with my cousin Hayate, before he moved to Kyushu. Lea didn't look anything like her brother, who had bushy eye brows and a strange obsession with youth. Lea had shoulder length black hair and pencil thin eye brows. Her voice was sweet, she was very composed and most people thought she was kidding when she said she was Lee's twin sister.

I walked to the door and knocked twice.

"Please come in!" Lea's voice called from inside. I opened the door and found Lee and Lea sitting on chairs in the corner, which was set up like a classroom. The rest of the room looked like a forest.  
"Sakura-chan!" Lea screamed, running over to me and grabbing me up in a gigantic bear hug. The 13 on the area where her breasts where pressing up against my arm.  
"Hi Lea."  
"Does Hayate-kun ever talk about me?"  
"All the time. He's obsessed with you and misses you like crazy. And now I'm a name to add to the miss list." I sighed as Lee walked over. He had a 15 on his shirt. **Why does everybody have a number on their shirts?** Lea stepped in front of him and said,  
"You weren't about to ask a _student_ out, were you? That's _**extremely**_ against the rules." Lee gulped and back away from me saying,  
"Okay. Umm, oh yeah! Welcome Sakura-chan, to your very first Taijutsu class. We both came today, but we will alternate each day, starting with me. Therefore, since its Monday today, you will have me Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. You will have my sister Sunday, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. This could change if one of us happens to be sick on the day that we should be here, but that rarely happens, so it'll be okay." Lea smiled and said,  
"Well, let's get started by putting you up to a basic strength test to see where you stand on a scale of zero to ten. Zero to three means that you suck and we start on level one. Four to seven means you don't completely suck and we start on level two. Seven to ten means you're going to pass this class with an A and we start on level seven."  
"Wait, how did you jump from level two to level seven?"  
"Well, three through six are easy if you have four to seven. Level seven is the level you want to be on because you learn a lot faster."  
"How much does Taijutsu count for on the Jônin test?"  
"About one third. Half is Nin, and the rest is chakra and Medic."  
"Okay. Thank you."

After about forty minutes of the two twins trying to kill me, I was given my score. Lea picked up a pen and added all of my scores together.

"Okay, Sakura, you got an eight! Great job!" Lea said, smiling. She put down her clipboard and walked over to me.  
"Training begins tomorrow with me. You have to be rested for tomorrow, because we start with level seven!" She cried, Lee smiling. I smiled and stood up, ice covering my left arm from when they made me do one arm pushups. My left arm cracked up my weight and I fell. Lea said it would get better within a matter of hours. The beeping noise came from the ceiling and the two showed me out.

_**Third Hour-**_ I started down the hallway towards my next class, when Hinata came up behind me and said,

"What happened to your arm? Were Lee and Lea making you do one arm pushups?"  
"Yeah. I'm okay."  
"Okay, I guess I'll believe you." She said as we walked down the hallway. I walked over to Ino's classroom and found myself in a huge garden, full of plants.

"Wow." Was the first word I uttered when I saw it.  
"What do you think?" I turned around to see Ino, standing behind me with a pair of pruners in one hand and a brand new Sakura sapling in the other. She had a 2 on the back of her shirt.  
"I can't even begin to say how beautiful it is!"  
"Then don't say anything. Just come over here and we'll get started with our lesson." She said, waving her hand. I found a desk and sat down at it. I watched as Ino planted the Sakura tree next to another desk and then, pulling off her gloves, sat down at another desk. She gave me a flower and said,

"If you had nothing else to eat, would you eat this?"  
"Umm, no?"  
"Good answer." She said. She put it back on the ground and picked up another one."  
"Same question."  
"Umm, yes?"  
"Another good answer." She said, wiping some dirt off her forehead and setting that plant down. She stood up and said,  
"Those plants were both plants you could rub on cuts and bruises. You should only eat the second one. Even if the first one was the only thing to eat, die." I nodded. For the rest of the hour, Ino lectured me on how to discern even the smallest differences between plants, because according to Ino, even the smallest pattern on the leaves could kill you in a heartbeat. We sat there and a few times she asked me about my other classes.

"When's your free hour?"  
"Right after lunch."  
"Do you like Neji and the Youth-Twins?"  
"I guess. Lee annoys the hell out of me, but Neji and Lea are alright." After about fifteen minutes of stupid questions I asked,  
"Do you have any advice about my other teachers?"  
"Only about one. You should worry about the rest of them."  
"Which teacher?"  
"Uchiha Sasuke."  
"Isn't he the one that you guys are all in love with?"  
"Well, yes, but that's only because he's perfect in every way."  
"Then why should I worry?"  
"I'm not saying worry, I'm saying don't fall for him. If you try anything, you're out of his class immediately and you won't have a good teacher. Besides, he's cold as ice."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Also, worship Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Why the hell would I worship a guy who's first name mean 'fish cake'?"  
"Because he's first in the class."  
"And why would that matter?"  
"Everybody here worships the first. The first is the person who gets to go to Jônin's, so everybody loves them."  
"Okay. Thanks Ino."  
"Also, Naruto's a closet pervert, so don't let him close to you."  
"Thanks for the advice." The beeping sound erupted from the ceiling and I walked outside with Ino.

"So what's next Sakura?"  
"Weapons with Tenten-san."  
"OOH! You're lucky! She's the best! Good luck! See you at lunch!" I smiled and waved as Ino walked into the Battle Strat. room. I walked down the hall.

_**Fourth Hour-**_ I walked down the hallway until I found the room. I opened the door and barely dodged the kunai that was violently thrown at my head.

"What the HELL Tenten?" I screamed as Tenten walked out from behind her hiding place and over to me.  
"This is awesome! You have good reflexes!" She smiled and pulled the small knife out of the wall and dusted it off with her shirt. Her hair was up in buns, but this time, I found that she had a large scroll attached to her waist. Her shirt had a 14 on it.  
"The scroll is for summoning weapons, in case you're wondering. And the fifteen is my rank." She said, pointing to the spot where her heart is."  
"Okay."  
"So Sakura-chan, do have any experience with weapons?"  
"Well, I grew up in a real gang-y area, so I know how to fire a gun and how to stab somebody without killing them."  
"Well, that's better than most people." She said, flipping a knife in her hand.  
"I'm going to show you how to use weapons to your advantages and how to deflect attacks." She said, pulling a combat dummy out of a room in the back.  
"How is that thing going to help?"  
"You have to practice with non-moving targets for a few days before starting moving ones."  
"Of course." I said, grabbing a knife and throwing it.

After about an hour, Tenten had let me move to something going half a mile an hour, saying she didn't want me to get all worked up after the first class. The bell rang and Tenten walked out with me.  
"Find me at lunch, will ya?" I called to Tenten.  
"No problem! I'll tell Ino, Hinata and Karin too!" She said, turning down another hallway.

_**Lunch- **_I found my way to the lunch room and got in the line. It didn't look like I had to pay anything, which was good because there was no way in hell I could afford to pay for anything. I grabbed some pizza and a diet Coke and left the line. A kid bumped into me and said,

"You wanna go, you stupid pussy?" Ignoring his rude comment, I punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls. He hit the ground and the 88 on his shirt turned to an 89. I looked at my shirt and saw that the 100 was gone and was being replaced by 88.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, helping him up.  
"Don't be sorry, 88!" A voice came from behind me. A blonde haired blue eyed boy walked over to me and said,  
"I can't believe you just beat up Chouji." He said, motioning to the unusually fat kid I was helping off the ground.  
"Who're y-" I looked at his shirt and saw the number 1 on it.  
"You must be that Uzumaki Naruto Ino was telling me about."  
"Aw, number 2's talking about me? That's sweet. Yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. These are my friends, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Gaara and Kankuro." He said, motioning to each person around him. Shikamaru had 3 on his shirt, Shino had 8 on his hoodie, Neji was still 18, Kiba had 4 on his shirt, Chouji's shirt had changed to 89, Gaara's jeans had 9 down the side and Kankuro's back said 7.  
"And who might you be, number 88?"  
"Haruno Sakura, 33rd floor, rank 88. You?"  
"Uzumaki Naruto, 35th floor, rank 1."  
"Nice to meet you, Naruto-san."  
"Cut the sugar, pinky. I know people are going to tell you that I'm some sort of god, but I'm really not, I just want to get out of here. How about you pick a fight with somebody else ranked low and I'll see if I can get you into the sixties or seventies." He turned.  
"ANYBODY WANNA FIGHT NUMBER 88?" He called to the cafeteria full of teenagers. One kid stood up.  
"I will." She had the number 75 on her shirt. She walked up and looked at me.  
"You're going down, bitch." I smiled. Naruto screamed "Break!" and the kid lunged at me. I quickly dodged it and kicked her in the face. She hit the ground and said,  
"Nice kick. But that was a lucky shot."  
"Yeah, right." I said with a smiled. She came at me again and I grabbed her wrist and flipped her over and on to a table. She stood back up and moved two steps before falling over. A 76 appeared on her shirt and 75 came onto mine. Naruto smiled and said,  
"Good job, 75. See you tomorrow." Naruto ruffled my hair and Kiba and Shikamaru picked up the two kids I beat up and walked them down to the infirmary. I smiled and scaled the cafeteria. I found Ino's smiling face and walked over to the group of girls that made a small space for me. Karin was the first to talk.  
"Oh my god that was amazing! You beat up Chouji and Kei!" She said, smiling. Her shirt had a 17 on it. Ino and Hinata were smiling at me.  
"What?"  
"I can't believe y-you got Naruto-kun to help get higher up." Hinata said with a frown. The number 10 being covered by her arms being crossed. I looked at her confused.  
"She's just jealous. She's had a crush on Naruto since she got here." Ino said annoyed. She had obviously heard way to much about #1, and was now sick of hearing his name.  
"I wish we didn't have to have a reason to fight people." She said, looking at me.  
"When you get to ranks 20 to 1, you have to have a reason to fight somebody; you can't just beat the shit out of them." Tenten said, with the same annoyed tone as Ino had just accompanied a few minutes earlier. _She_ had obviously heard way too much about this and was annoyed. Karin, deciding to break the silence said,  
"So, who are you guys going to the dance with?"  
"What dance?" I asked, very confused.  
"Every year, the Uchiha's throw a dance for us on the second day of class. That's tomorrow night. You need a date, girlie!" Tenten shouted.  
"Who are you going with Tenten?"  
"Myself. I don't need a guy to be happy."  
"You realize what's gonna happen if you don't have a date, don't you?"  
"No, what?"  
"Neji, Lee and Shino are going to fight like cats and dogs to be able to dance with you."  
"No, it'd just be Shino, quietly asking me to dance. Neji's going with 32 and Lee's going with 45." Karin nodded.  
"What about you, Ino-chan?"  
"Well, I'm debating whether I should do what everybody's expecting and go with Naruto-kun, or if I'm going to go with Sai-kun instead."  
"G-go with Sai-kun!" Hinata said.  
"Why would it matter? You'd be too scared to ask Naruto out anyway! Just go with Kiba-san and get Naruto jealous!" Ino said which actually made a lot of sense. If Hinata, a beautiful girl who was quite well endowed, (if you know what I mean) going out with a guy in Naruto's group would cause one of two things to happen.  
"Well, he'd either be extremely jealous and leave his date to dance with you, or it wouldn't faze him at all and he'd congratulate you on your new relationship. One or the other." I said out loud to no one in particular.  
"You're right, Sakura-chan!" She said. She stood up and walked over to Kiba, who was standing next to Shikamaru laughing and poked him in the shoulder. Her face turned red and she barely spouted out enough words for him to understand the question. But, he smiled and agreed. Hinata turned around and walked back to us, a smile on her face.  
"This is SO going to work!" She said, sitting back down.  
"I hope so. What about you Karin? Who are you going with?"  
"Well, Suigetsu-kun said something about it yesterday." Karin said, her face turning red.  
"Ooooh! Isn't he fifth?"  
"No. Sai-kun is fifth! Suigetsu-san is sixth." Ino said.  
"Oh yeah." Tenten said, taking another bite of her hamburger. I downed the rest of my diet Coke and said,  
"Well, I have my free hour now, so I'm gonna get going." Hinata, Tenten and Karin stood up.  
"We have free hour next too!" Karin yelled from behind me.  
"What about Ino-chan?" I said, turning to face the group of Chûnin's.  
"She has Taijutsu next. Her free hour is second hour." Hinata said, walking over to me.  
"I've got it!" Ino said.  
"Got what?" Tenten replied annoyed.  
"I'm asking Naruto!" She exclaimed. "Sai'll probably not want to go anyway, and Shikamaru will probably go with 11."  
"11? Isn't that Temari-chan?" Karin asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Who's Temari?" I asked.  
"She's Shikamaru's girlfriend. She's really nice. She has free hour next too, so we'll introduce you." Tenten said.  
"She's the best weapons teacher after Tenten-chan!" Hinata said. Tenten smiled.  
"But nobody's better that the Dagger Queen!" She said with a peace sign flashed across her fingers. I started walking back to the apartments and bumped into a kid.  
"Gomenasai." _*****_**Japanese for**___I'm sorry__*****_  
"It's okay." He said, pushing away from me and continuing to walk down the hall to the exit to the boy's tower.  
"Who was that?"  
"I'm not sure. He had his hood up, and I couldn't see a number, so I don't know." Ino said.  
"Whatever." I said, shrugging. But I couldn't shake the feeling I had. The boy had a dark aura and a cold presence. I shuddered when he bumped into me, but he didn't seem mad. It was weird. I decided to shrug it off and we kept walking.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_**Fifth Hour-**_ I slumped down on my couch before taking a much needed half hour nap. When I woke up, I found I still had about forty-five minutes, so I went into my bedroom and looked at the clothes that were hanging in my closet, courtesy of Tsunade-san. There were a lot of clothes that I would cherish forever, and probably take with me when I got out of here. All of my clothes had 75 somewhere on them. It didn't matter much to me, so I simply shrugged. I pulled what I assumed to be a dress out of the closet. There was a not on it that said,

_Sakura-chan,  
Please don't wear this dress to anything other than the dances.  
Thank you, Tsunade_

I smiled at the note and opened the bag that held my dress. I gasped when I saw it. It was a strapless mini that went to my mid-thighs. With a sweetheart neckline and a Sakura pink color, the bold dress was amazing, not needing any patterns to add to it. **Now, all I need is a date to the dance so I can wear this with pride. But the only problem is who. Who?** I thought, as I put the dress back in the bag and in my closet. I took another nap and woke up ten minutes before I headed off to my next class, Chakra Control and Free Fights.

_**Sixth Hour-**_ I walked into Hinata's class and found the girl sitting on a desk, arms crossed.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" I said, walking over to her. Before I could get fully over there, she jumped off the desk and activated Byakugan. She leapt over to me and I blocked five shots before she actually hit me. My left arm felt limp and in a _**lot **_of pain.  
"Wow, Sakura-chan. You managed to block FIVE of my chakra blocking shots. Good job!" She said, rubbing my arm with a whitish cream. My arm felt instantly better and I flexed my fingers.  
"You blocked my chakra?"  
"In your left arm, anyway. If ya hadn't a blocked those other shots, you might've been dead, depending on how hard I hit ya."  
"You're talking like Gin from Bleach."  
"Am I? Sorry, I like that show a_ little_ too much." She said laughing. I smiled.  
"So! Let's get started, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said, pulling out a small combat dummy.  
"You are going to block this combat dummy's chakra points."  
"I don't know how to do that."  
"That's what I'm going to teach you over the next three days. If you can't block this thing's chakra points in five days, you get kicked out of my class."  
"What?"  
"I have the best chakra class here. If you can't do something simple like this, you're out." She said, pointing to the door.  
"Okay. Let's get started then!" I said fire in my eyes. Over the next hour, Hinata taught me the basics. She showed me how to block small chakra points in various places. When the bell rang, I walked out and entered the room to the Medical Ninjutsu room.

_**Seventh Hour-**_ My next class was Medic Nin with Ino and Karin. I walked in and Ino and Karin were standing there with the girl I had beat up during lunch.  
"What's she doing here?"  
"You are going to heal her. But first, we have to teach you how that works." I looked at the girl and noticed something else.  
"Wait a minute. I didn't give her that huge burn mark."  
"We did. You have to learn how to fix bruises, small cuts and first and second degree burns today. We'll move on to tough stuff once you learn all this." Ino said, annoyed. I sat next to the girl and Ino and Karin started to tell me how it worked.  
"First, you put your dominated hand underneath you other hand." I put my left hand over my right hand and said,  
"Now what?"  
"Now, you focus your chakra into the person and heal them." Ino said.  
"Here's a trick," Karin said, after seeing me heal the burns and bruises, but seeing me fail at cuts. "Imagine that person one week from now, completely okay and think about what they'd be doing. Saying it out loud helps."  
"Umm, okay. I see her training like crazy. She's training to fight me again and get her rank back from me." I said. Her cuts went away and I moved my hands.  
"I did it!"  
"Yup! And it only took you fifty-five minutes!" Karin said happily. I could tell she was being sarcastic, but I shrugged it off. The bell rang and I said,  
"Well, I'm off to Nin."  
"Don't let Sasuke's looks get the better of you! HE'S MINE!" Ino yelled to me. But, I simply smiled and walked out the door, looking for Sasuke's Ninjutsu room.

_**Eighth Hour (Last Class) -**_ I found the room quickly, eager to see what this Sasuke kid looked like. I opened the door and said,

"Sasuke-san? Where are you?"  
"Fight me off!" Came from the ceiling as a boy came flying down with a shuriken in his hands. I screamed as he came running towards me. I clasped my hands together and did a various series of hand movements, breathed in, and shot fire out of my mouth. The boy wasn't able to completely dodge it and fell to the ground, grasping his left wrist.  
"What the HELL?" He screamed, as I came running over and dropped to my knees next to him.  
"A-are you okay?" I screamed, making eye contact with probably the hottest boy I had ever seen in my life. He had black hair that spiked up in the back and black eyes. He didn't have a number on his clothes, though.  
"You burned my wrist!" I sat down and did exactly what Ino and Karin said. I made the burn disappear and healed some minor bruises around the rest of his body.  
"Where did you learn that jutsu?" He asked me the second he stood up.  
"Well, my old neighborhood was pretty gang-y, so the girls had to learn to protect themselves. I learned this jutsu because if they were force-feeding me alcohol, I could make a fireball ten times that size." I said, moving over to a desk and sitting on top of it.  
"That explains why you know a jutsu I'm not supposed to teach you for another month. By the way, who do you have for healing?"  
"Ino and Karin. Why?"  
"Bring band-aids to class from now on."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it." He said sternly. I blushed and said,  
"Of course." He walked over to me and said,  
"This is your last class of the day, right?"  
"Yep." I suddenly recognized his aura.  
"I bumped into you in the hallway earlier!"  
"I was wondering when you'd remember. And you passed the first test, by the way."  
"What test?"  
"You're a girl. I seem to be a magnet for girls. I give tests to my female students. I let them hurt me, see if they can heal me, see if they freak out to much, and see when they remember that I "bumped into them" in the hallway during lunch."  
"And I passed?"  
"Yup. You healed me completely, didn't freak out a whole lot, and you only just remembered me. And besides, you haven't said something stupid to me yet."  
"I'm not really the say-something-stupid type. And besides, everybody I've talked to says you're the best. I want to learn from the best so I can kick Naruto's ass and get the hell out of here." Sasuke smiled, no it was more of a smirk, at me.  
"So, you're like me."  
"What?"  
"All you want is to leave."  
"Of course."  
"I'm sorry, we haven't properly met yet. Uchiha Sasuke, 35th floor, rank 0."  
"Haruno Sakura, 33rd floor, rank 75. How are you rank 0?"  
"My dad doesn't want me to leave. I could kill Naruto and everybody here for that matter, if I wanted to, but I'm not allowed to hurt anybody, just my students if I have to."He said.  
"I'm sorry your dad won't let you leave." And for the whole class, Sasuke and I talked about everything. He gave me opinions about my friends, and coming from him, I laughed when I told how Karin asked him out thirty-two times one day, and got rejected each time. The whole time I was thinking about how great it'd be to be able to go out with somebody like him. He was amazing. I wanted to kiss him every time he talked, but I kept pushing those feeling to the back of my head. I couldn't fall in love with him. He was my teacher and Lea said that student-teacher relationships were frowned upon, but if I was going out with an Uchiha, I'd probably be killed.

Where the bell finally rang, I smiled and stood up.  
"Sakura-san?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow night?" I froze. I tried to slow my racing heart and said,  
"Sure."  
"You passed test two. I'll pick you up at eight." He said, walking out of the room with me.  
"Sasuke-k- I mean, Sasuke-san?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you really want to go to the dance with me?"  
"Yeah. You're the first girl that hasn't jumped out of her skin at that question. You're a special case and somebody like you only comes around once in a lifetime. By the way, keep the window open tomorrow night. I'm not using the door." I nodded and walked back to my apartment, screaming with happiness when I shut the door.

_**Okay! There's chapter 2! HAPPY! Also, here are the ranks of the Shinobi in this story. 1-20. (There are a few OC's mixed in, so be prepared not to know somebody.)**_

1- Uzumaki Naruto  
2- Yamanaka Ino  
3- Nara Shikamaru  
4- Inuzuka Kiba  
5- Sai  
6- Hozuki Suigetsu  
7- Sabaku no Kankuro  
8- Aburame Shino  
9- Sabaku no Gaara  
10- Hyuuga Hinata  
11- Sabaku no Temari  
12- Kato Katsumi  
13- Rock Lea  
14- Tenten  
15- Rock Lee  
16- Kunikida Chiharu  
17- Uzumaki Karin  
18- Hyuuga Neji  
19- Yamaguchi Sadao  
20- Kouda Toru

_**There you go! Sakura is still rank 88, so she doesn't come up here yet. There will be a different one of these each chapter to show how it changes. Bye, bye! -3- Chiharu-chan!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I wish I owned Naruto

What Sasuke Taught Me About Love, Life and Tomatoes

Chapter 3

_**Hey peeps! Only six reviews? Wow, I guess you really don't want me to update Secret Boyfriend. Here's chapter 3. Just so you know, I'm not going to be covering all of her classes. I'm really only going to be covering Lunch, her free hour, and Sasuke's class. There will be a few other classes thrown in here and there, but mostly those three. Also, to answer Ayukazi's question, all of the people from the rookie 9 and Suna (And Lea) are between 15 and 18. Here we go! (Also, I'm going to be publishing a new SaiIno/SasuSaku story soon, so be on the lookout for that. It's not the one on my profile tho; I gave up on that one…)**_

_**Morning-**_ When I woke up the next morning, I half expected my mother to be standing in the kitchen making bacon, eggs and coffee. When I finally got enough energy to leave my bedroom, I remembered I was still in Uchiha-created hell. I sighed, ate some toaster pastry and pulled on my training clothes. Ino and Karin stopped by my dorm after I was done eating.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Karin said in a bubbly personality. Her shirt still said 17 and Ino was bright and shiny as number 2. I felt pathetic being friends with people in the top twenty with my measly rank 75.  
"How did you get so far up Ino?"  
"Easy. I beat up everybody until I was rank twenty one, and then tripped number 7, how tried to fight me and was easily defeated, and casually made my way up. I can help you too." She went into the hallway and down a couple flights of stairs. She came back up with a kid who looked about 12. Her shirt said 61 on it.  
"Fight her."  
"You want me to fight a little kid?" The girl stood up a little bit and came running at me. I looked her in the eyes and punched her square in the face. She fell to the floor and my 75 turned to a 61.  
"I'm really sorry, but you charged me, kid." I said, helping the girl off the floor and healing her broken nose. She smiled and said,  
"I just have to train more! Good bye, 61!" She said, running back downstairs.  
"That was nice of you, Sakura-chan."  
"I did what I thought I should do after hurting a little girl." Ino shrugged.  
"You can't be so soft, Sakura-chan. If you heal people after you beat them, they might just stand back up and kill you." I gulped.  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah, it happened to Naruto-kun once. When he was fighting number 1. But, he was prepared and almost killed the kid!" Karin said laughing. Ino looked at her watch and said,  
"We should probably get going. C'mon Saku-chan!" Ino said, motioning to the door. I smiled, grabbed some water and walked out the door. Walking down the stairs I said,  
"Did you hear? The dance got pushed back a day!"  
"I did hear about that! Stupid Uchiha's making us wait to have fun." Karin grumbled. We walked into the training hall and I opened the door to the Battle Strat. room.

_**Third Hour- **_I walked into Ino's classroom, where Ino had a frying pan out over a wood fire.

"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to teach you how to make food from plants, roots, and wild game!" She said, holding up some lettuce and what I assumed to be three dead squirrels. She waved for me to come over and said,  
"I also have another person for you to beat up!" She said, pushing a fifteen year old boy towards me. His jeans had 53 on them.  
"I'm just going to break your arm." He said, walking slowly towards me. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over.  
"Yeah, well I'm just going to tangle your spine." I said quietly. The boy stood up and ran towards me again. I grabbed his leg and flipped him over my head twice.  
"God, what do you eat? You're heavy as a fucking brick!" I said, 53 appearing on my left hip. I moved my wrist around a little bit as Ino called Sai and Suigetsu over to take him to the infirmary.  
"Were they just waiting to talk him to the hospital?"  
"Either him or you!" She said with a smile. I sighed and said,  
"So what's the first recipe?"

After an hour of recipes and Ino almost dying from bad squirrel meat, class ended.

Lunch- When I got to lunch, I got in line and said,

"I wonder where Naruto-san is. He said he'd see me tomorrow, so where is he?" I looked around and,  
"Hey! You're 53 already? That's great!" I yelped in terror and turned around to see Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara looking at me funny. Gaara was rank 7 now. I assumed he had a fight with Kankuro.  
"Hello, Naruto-san."  
"So, how's my favorite little under 20 doing?" He said ruffling my hair.  
"I'm fine, Naruto-san."  
"You wanna fight somebody?"  
"I guess."

After a few minutes, Naruto had managed to scare two kids into fighting me. By the time I was done, I was rank 37.  
"Arigato Naruto-san!" I said, running off. I walked up to my table of friends and said,  
"Hey everybody!"  
"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said, waving.  
"How's my favorite under 20?" Ino said.  
"First Naruto, now you, why do you people call me an under 20?"  
"Well, because your rank is under 20, stupid!" Tenten said. She was rubbing the wound on her hand that I had given her during class.

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal that?"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine!" She said, smiling. I laughed.  
"Okay. Now let's get to the question on all of our minds. How awesome is class with Sasuke-kun? Are you falling in love with him?" Karin said, leaning in really close.  
"Please stop crowding me." I said, pushing the girl's face away from mine.  
"Well, come on, tell us!" Ino said.  
"Fine. Sasuke-san is a pretty interesting person. He taught me a few jutsu's already and was surprised when I used a fire jutsu and burned his hand."  
"YOU BURNED SASUKE'S HAND?" Four voices screamed at me.  
"He's fine! I healed the wound." I said, taking another bite of pizza.  
"Did he talk about me?" Karin said.  
"What about me?" Ino asked.  
"What about us?" Hinata and Tenten said. I sighed.  
"Let's see. Sasuke-san didn't say much about you, Hinata. He didn't say much about you either, Tenten." The two girls sighed, probably afraid that he said something bad.  
"Me next!" Ino said.  
"Okay. Do you want the censored or the uncensored version?"  
"Censored."  
"Okay. You are a stupid blonde %$^&# with an overactive ego and a $&%*ed up personality and your hair sucks." Ino's face dropped.  
"Me next!" Karin squealed. I looked at her and said,  
"I can't offer you a censored version."  
"Okay."  
"Ahem. Sasuke-kun thinks-"  
"You're falling in love with him!" Ino screamed at me.  
"What?"  
"You just said Sasuke-KUN thinks!"  
"Does the fact that I used the suffix Kun have anything to do with me being in love with him?"  
"Yeah Ino, shut up. I call Kiba Kiba-kun all the time. That doesn't mean I'm in love with him."  
"Yeah, but you call Naruto Naruto-kun, dontcha?"  
"W-well, yes. But-!"  
"My point has been proved."  
"Shut up Ino." Karin said.  
"Okay. Back to what Sasuke-SAN thinks about Karin." I said, staring at Ino.  
"Sasuke thinks you are a and I quote; Stupid motherfucking bitch who needs to get her ugly, slutty head out of the fucking gutter and stop fucking asking him out."  
"He really said that?"  
"I said, and I quote, didn't I?" Karin's face dropped and I stood up.  
"I'm going back to my dorm. See you in class! Bye Tenten!" I said to Ino, Karin and Hinata. I waved and walked out of the busy cafeteria.

_**Free Hour-**_ I got home and immediately took a nap. The only reason I got up was the constant knocking on my door. I stood up and opened my door, only to find nobody there. **Then where the hell is the knocking coming from?** I thought, turning around and seeing a figure on my windowsill. I screamed and said,  
"S-Sasuke-kun! What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you."  
"Yeah, I got that. What are you doing at my window?"  
"I'm never going to use the door. All those crazy girls? No way. Can you please let me in?"  
"R-right! Sorry!" I said, opening my window and almost knocking him off the ledge. He climbed in and said,  
"Nice place. I didn't know the dorms were this nice."  
"Where do you live?"  
"In the big mansion at the top of the hill." He said, pointing out the window to a HUGE mansion on the other side of the training grounds.  
"It's huge!"  
"Well yeah, that's where the Uchiha's live. There are a lot of us, so we have to have a big house. Naruto says it's pretty nice up on floor 35, but this is pretty nice too." He said, brushing some leaves off of his shirt.  
"Why doesn't your shirt say 0 on it?"  
"Because. My dad doesn't want people to think that I'm in the competition at all." He said, plopping down on the couch.  
"Were you invited to sit on my couch?"  
"Oh yeah, you're _definitely_ different. Most girls would pass out if they found me at their window. More or less sitting on their couch."  
"Shut up, fancy pants." I said. I stood him up and walked him over to the window.  
"It was nice seeing you, but I want to get back to bed."  
"Really? You only have ten minutes before this hour is over, so I'd get up." I looked at my clock.  
"Shit. Alright. Good bye Sasuke-san." I said, pushing the boy out of the window. A long scream followed by a thud was heard.  
"Are you alright?" I called down.  
"I'm fine!" Came from underneath me. I smiled, grabbed a box of band-aids for Medic and ran out the door.

_**Seventh Hour-**_ As I opened the door to Ino and Karin's class, I found a chair in the place of all the desks and tables.  
"Hi Sakura!" Karin said, walking over to me.  
"What's that chair for?"  
"Well, you'll find out."  
"What's the chair for?"  
"Okay, okay. If you want to know so badly, we're going to strap you to this chair and inject you with needles until your skin can heal people like Karin's can." Ino said.  
"How the hell can skin heal people?"  
"Easy! Just bite!" Karin said, showing me her upper arm. And for the first time, I noticed that Karin's skin was covered in little bite marks.  
"All of those bite marks have healed injuries?"  
"Pretty much! Oh, actually, one of these is from Kiba's dog Akamaru." She said, looking around for the right mark.  
"It's okay; I don't need to see it. And there is now way you two are going to strap me into a chair."  
"Of course we aren't! Kiba, Sai, Gaara and Shikamaru are!"  
"WHAT?" I screamed as four boys dropped around me. Kiba and Sai grabbed my legs, while Gaara and Shikamaru got my arms. Then, Naruto dropped down and grabbed my shoulder so hard, my head went black.

When I woke up, I was strapped to that chair and Karin was stabbing my arm with a huge needle. She pulled it out and said,  
"Well, there we go! Last one for today! You okay, Sakura-chan?"  
"I'm fine. I can't believe you guys would do that to me!" I screamed. Karin laughed and unstrapped me.  
"Alright! Have fun with Sasuke-kun!" I rolled my eyes and walked out.

_**Eighth Hour-**_ I walked into Sasuke's classroom and clasped my hands together, ready for another attack.

"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Ahh! D-don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, sharply turning to face the Uchiha standing behind me. He smiled and said,  
"Alright, scaredy pants. Let's get started. We want to get you up into to 20's don't we?"  
"Well yeah."  
"Well, those people have guts. And a lot more skills than you do. You need to know several ninjutsu skills to even dream of taking on Sadao-san."  
"Who's that?"  
"He's the kid Toru fought for number nineteen. He lost. Sadao-san is rank 20."  
"Oh. Well I can take him! Isn't he that scrawny kid with the thick-rimmed glasses?"  
"Yup. But he got to rank 20 because of his amazing ninjutsu skills."  
"Oh. So all I need to do is kick his ass in a fight!"  
"You don't stand a chance against him yet, Sakura." He pulled out a combat dummy and said,  
"I'm going to teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu." He put two fingers from each hand on each other in a cross shape and four clones of himself appeared.  
"It's a pretty simple technique. You try." He said, motioning towards me. I put my fingers together and a clone of me appeared and then disappeared.  
"Aw shit it didn't work!"  
"No it did, just not for very long." Sasuke said.  
"Okay, let me try again!"  
"We aren't leaving until you master this." I smiled and tried again. This time, the clone stayed for about two minutes and then exploded.  
"Try putting more chakra into it!" He called from the other side of the room where he had moved, afraid of my jutsu exploding. I tried again and this time, it worked.  
"I did it!" I yelled. My clone jumped up and we high-fived. A kunai was thrown straight into my clone.  
"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke jumped down from his perch and said,  
"That's how most of your clones will end up. Gone." I smiled and said,  
"But I still got it!"  
"And I'm happy for you. Let's move on." He said, writing a few symbols on the board.

After an hour or so, Sasuke had taught me two defensive, four offensive and one cloning technique. He decided we were good for that day and I sat down.  
"So I told Ino and Karin what you thought of them. They're kinda mad."  
"And nobody knows we're going to the dance together?"  
"Nobody. Just me and you." Sasuke smiled and the bell rang. He walked out with me before turning down the hallway to the boy's dorms. I went back hope and collapsed, exhausted from training.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Sasuke's POV

When I got back to my room, I thought of sleeping, eating and playing video games. After trying for an hour to take a nap, eating five plates of food, and playing video games for three hours, I sat down on my bed and turned on my TV. **I sure would like to live in one of those dorms. They're constantly building new ones, so why couldn't I have one? My room is kind of cramped. **I let a sigh escape my lips and Itachi-nii-san came in.

"Hi nii-san."  
"How are you Sasuke? You seem depressed. You never eat that much at dinner."  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you having problems with the fangirls again?"  
"No."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Itachi smacked me on the head.  
"OW! What the **hell** was _that_ for?"  
"You're hiding something from me. What is it?"  
"Fine. I _think_ I like this girl, but I don't think she likes me. She's not like those other crazy sluts who think I'm the best person on the planet."  
"And the truth comes out. Why don't you ask her to go to the dance with you?"  
"We're going already."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"She thought it was a test! She said yes, and we are going, but I'm just not sure she actually wants to go with me."  
"It's okay, nii-san. It'll all work out." Itachi rubbed my hair and stood up, closing the door behind him as he walked away.

_**There's chapter 3! Itachi was **__**really**__** OOC, but that's how I'd act to a younger sibling, so that's how he acts. And besides, he was like this before he killed everybody, so meh! Here are the ranks again, 1-20. **_

1- Uzumaki Naruto  
2- Yamanaka Ino  
3- Nara Shikamaru  
4- Inuzuka Kiba  
5- Sai  
6- Hozuki Suigetsu  
7- Sabaku no Gaara  
8- Sabaku no Kankuro  
9- Aburame Shino  
10- Hyuuga Hinata  
11- Sabaku no Temari  
12- Kato Katsumi  
13- Rock Lea  
14- Tenten  
15- Rock Lee  
16- Kunikida Chiharu  
17- Uzumaki Karin  
18- Hyuuga Neji  
19- Kouda Toru  
20- Yamaguchi Sadao

_**So there it is! A few slight changes, whatever. It changes a lot when Sakura actually manages to get up there. Remember she's rank 53. Well, bye! -Chiharu-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! TT~TT**

_**What Sasuke Taught Me About Love, Life and Tomatoes**_

**Chapter 4**

_**It's finally time to update this story! Yes, after weeks of waiting, I'm finally putting up chapter 4! Also, I'm going on vacation and I told myself I'd update all of my stories, so chapter 11 of Secret Boyfriend will be up today too... Also, the dance will be covered in chapter 5. Sorry, but I have to keep you guys coming back somehow, don't I?**_  
_** Anyway! Recap of chapter 3! And thanks to Ayukazi With Kitty for pointing out that Sakura is rank 35, not 53. (I have memory problems...)**_

_"So I told Ino and Karin what you thought of them. They're kinda mad."_  
_"And nobody knows we're going to the dance together?"_  
_"Nobody. Just me and you." Sasuke smiled and the bell rang. He walked out with me before turning down the hallway to the boy's dorms. I went back home and collapsed, exhausted from training._

_**Before Class-**_  
When I woke up the next morning, well, to be truthful, I probably wouldn't have woken up, had the smell of toast and bacon not made me arise from my dreams about being at home and just killing the Uchiha that came to my door asking for money. I walked out of my bedroom and found Ino, Hinata, Temari and Tenten in my kitchen. Tenten was mixing pancake batter, Temari was working bacon, Ino, flipping pancakes, and Hinata was setting my table.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!"  
"Well, anybody rank 10 and above gets keys to every key else's apartment, except for people above them," Tenten said happily. "Ino let us in because Hinata thought you'd be mad if we did this."  
"T-Tenten, sh-she IS m-mad." Hinata stammered, her blue t-shirt donning the number 10.  
"So Saku-chan, do you hate a date to the dance yet?" Tenten asked. Her shirt still had 14 on it.  
"Umm, no. I think I'm just going to go single and meet you guys there." This is going to be a huge surprise for them... I thought with an inward smile.  
"So who are you guys going with again?"  
"I'm going with Naruto-kun, for popularity points of course, Hinata's going with Kiba-kun, to make Naruto jealous of course, Tenten's going with Shino-san, Karin's going with Suigetsu-san, I think... And Temari's going with Shikamaru-kun. You're the only one without a date! Even Neji-kun, Lee-san, and Sai-kun! Well actually, not Sai-kun, he's not even going... But still! You need a date!" Ino yelled, smacking the pan down on the stovetop.  
"Fine, I have a date, but I'm meeting him there and he's a secret, so none of you know about him." I said as fast as I could. Ino's face lit up.  
"Really?! Who asked you?!"  
"I already told you, it's a secret." The blonde frowned.  
"Why can't you tell us?"  
"Because he told me I can't."  
"You're such a stick in the mud! Well, if you won't tell me, everybody in this place except Naruto obeys me, so I'll find out from them. I AM the highest ranked girl in this place!" She turned back to the stove and said,  
"Pancakes are done!" She turned off the burner and picked up the pan, scraping the pancakes off with a spatula.  
"They smell good." I said, inhaling deeply.  
"I used herbs and seasonings from my garden."  
"Are you giving me a lesson at seven thirty in the morning?" The girl smiled and said,  
"Why? Can you smell what I used?" I inhaled again.  
"Lemon, vanilla, Rosemary?"  
"And a pinch of mint leaves!"  
"Ah." I said, nodding. Ino set down her plate next to Temari's. The smells of bacon and pancakes were amazing.

"So Sakura-chan, d-do you th-think you're g-going to try to fight Sadao-san? H-he's pretty tough." Hinata asked quietly, cutting up her pancake with a fork.  
"He looks like a wimp to me." I said before eating more bacon.  
"Well, his jutsu skills are really good, so make sure you have enough bunshin." Temari said.  
"He used to be number 2 and I remember when I kicked his ass it totally broke his spirit and now, he might just let you win." Ino added while pouring syrup all over pancakes.  
"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes, take some bacon and I put it in a pancake! Makin' pancakes bacon pancaaaaaaaaaakkesss!" Tenten screamed from the stove.  
"SHUT UP!" Hinata screamed. We all jumped.  
"S-sorry." Tenten said, turning to face the stove again. The burner clicked off and she set down a plate of pancakes with bacon bits in it.  
"Those look good Tenten." Temari said, pointing at the plate with her fork.  
"Thanks! They're my favorite!" Tenten said happily, completely forgetting about being yelled at.  
"W-well what w-was th-that annoying s-song?" Hinata spoke up, her stammer coming back from when it was gone.  
"That was from Adventure Time."  
"That's such a childish show. Of course you would watch it." Ino muttered.  
"What was that, you dumb blonde whore?!"  
"Well, it's about time I fought somebody! I might be getting a little rusty!" Ino screamed back and Tenten.  
"CUT IT OUT!" I screamed, standing up.  
"You two are NOT going to destroy my apartment. I might still be and under 20, but this is MY home and I can still kick YOU out." I said bitterly, my eyes catching a glimpse of the 35 on the bottom of my shirt. Ino sat down quietly and Temari grabbed Tenten's shoulder, pulling her down.  
"So Sakura, what does your dress look like?" Temari asked, trying to divert the conversation from bacon pancakes and blonde whores.  
"It's pink, strapless and have a sweetheart neckline. It's really pretty." I said, gulping down some orange juice.  
"Are you guys done yet? Unlike you, I don't teach, so I have to be somewhere in ten minutes!" I said, grabbing all empty plates and cups and shoving them in my dishwasher.  
"Fine. Let's go." Ino said, taking one last sip of her coffee. Tenten ate the last of her bacon pancakes and Hinata finished some bacon. Temari helped me put the plates and cups in the dishwasher, saying,  
"I did this all the time for Gaara and Kankuro, I guess I still have motherly instincts." Her smile even seemed to remind me of my mother's.  
"Well, thanks anyway."

_**Lunch-**_  
My morning classes seemed to drag on and on. Taijutsu went on FOREVER, because it was a class with Lee, not Lea, and he had shown me how to open the eight chakra gates and could barely get the second one open, much less the third. Lunch made me happy, because I was getting closer to the dance and dancing with Sasuke. He really is a nice kid. He's not JUST hot. Naruto and company walked over to me and I said,  
"Hi Naruto-san!"  
"Hi Sakura-chan! I have somebody I want you to meet." Naruto pushed a kid towards me.  
"Who's this?"  
"That's Sadao-san, rank 20."  
"Oh! Hello!" The boy in front of me looked about fourteen, and had dark brown hair and thick-rimmed glasses. His jersey-style t-shirt had Yamaguchi over the number 20 on the back.  
"It's nice too meet you, 35. I look forward to fighting you." His voice was calm, and composed. He didn't seem to blink, either. It creeped me out.

"Well, I have to go. Bye Naruto-san!" I said, walking off to the table of girls waiting for me.  
"So, Sakura-chan, does Sadao-san creep you out as much as he creeps us out?" Tenten asked.  
"Absolutely! He doesn't fucking blink!" I said, trying not to yell.  
"We thought so." Karin said, stabbing her salad with a fork.  
"Hey Sakura, how 'bout you hang with me, Hinata and Karin at my place durning free hour! Bring your dress! We can compare!" Tenten said happily.  
"I have bacon pancakes!" I sighed.  
"Sure, why not. Let's go right now!" Tenten and I stood up, followed by Hinata and Karin. The four of us threw away the remnants of our lunches and walked out to the girls dorms. My eyes trailed the hallway looking for Sasuke, but he wasn't there. I sighed and Karin asked,  
"What's the matter?"  
"It's nothing."  
"A-are you sure?" Hinata said quietly.  
"I'm sure."

_**Free Hour-**_  
At the dorms, we each pulled out our dresses form our own dorms and ran into Tenten's dorm.  
"Here's my dress!" The said, pulling it out of the bag. It was white, with cream and pink  
accents. There was one strap and it went down to about her mid-shins.  
"This one's mine!" Karin said, pulling out a blood red dress with small heart designs in a few places in rhinestones.  
"Th-this ones mine." It was beautiful. It dipped down in the back and went to her mid thighs. It was lavender and had sparkles lightly sprinkled all over it.  
"Wow, Hinata," Karin said with a snicker. "You'd better be careful or Kiba's going to get his nosebleed all over your pretty dress." I giggled as Hinata's face went cherry red.  
"I'm kidding!" Maybe. She thought.  
"So, this is my dress." I held up the sakura pink dress.  
"It's pretty."  
"It'll look great on you!"  
"Are you going to have tissue paper in your bra? Because that dress is NOT fit for a flat-chest like yours." Karin said, crossing her arms.  
"Shut up, Sasuke-whore."  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"  
"You heard me."  
"Tenten, I'm going to kill her."  
"That's awesome! You'd bump me up to 17 after I kick your ass!" Karin's face went red with fury and she charged at me. My gloved fist impacted with her face.  
"Ow!" She screamed, kicking my shin. I punched her again, this time in the stomach and she slumped over. A 17 appeared over my 35 and Karin's shirt changed to 18.  
"Thanks, Karin!" I said, happily skipping out of Tenten's apartment and back to mine.  
I opened the door and I saw Sasuke standing at my fridge with a Dr. Pepper and a chicken sandwich.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Oh, hey Sakura. Hey! Did you fight Karin?"  
"Yeah. I called her a Sasuke-whore and she kinda lost it."  
"Well, now I can't call you an under-twenty."  
"You never did."  
"Oh. Gomen, that was everybody else." I rolled my eyes and put my dress back in my closet.

"So Sakura, you should wear some shorts under your dress. And bring your fighting gloves and a shirt to change into."  
"Why?"  
"In case you get to fight somebody, duh!"  
"Oh, right. Well, I should probably go. It's time for fighting."  
"Alright. See you later. Oh, and guess what?!"  
"What?"  
"My father let me enter the competition!"  
"Really?! What rank are you?!"  
"20." He said, unzipping his Uchiha hoodie and showing me the number.  
"But I have to wear this stupid thing so people don't know." He grumbled, pulling his sweatshirt down.  
"That's still awesome that you get to be in it!"  
"Yeah, I guess." I walked over to my door and said,  
"You can either go out the window, or I can push you out the door and let you get eaten by fangirls." He gulped and walked to the window.  
"That's what I thought." He climbed out on the ledge and said,  
"By the way, we're learning Teleportation jutsu's today."  
"Thanks Sasuke! See you later!" I said, closing the window as he disappeared.

_**Seventh Hour-**_  
Karin was still furious at me for calling her a Sasuke-whore, but Ino didn't seem to notice.  
"Alright Sakura! You can either get in the chair like a good girl or the guys can- hey! You're rank seventeen! Awesome! Karin wouldn't tell me who beat her up, but I'm glad it's you." I smiled.  
"Thanks Ino." I said before climbing into the chair.  
"Can you make me black out again?" Ino clapped and Sai came down and grabbed my shoulder.  
When I woke up, Ino pulled a needle out of my arm and said,  
"That's the last one for today. We got about 58 done today!"  
"That's... great?"  
"Yeah, it is! You only need 274 more before your skin is just like Karin's!"  
"Hooray." I said, waving my hand in the air sarcastically. The bell rang and I walked outside, rubbing my arm.

_**Eighth Hour-**_  
Sasuke came up to me in the hallway, did a series of hand movements and we both disappeared.  
"Whoa! What just happened?!"  
"That's what we'll be covering today. Teleportation jutsu's."  
"Awesome!"  
"Now, all you have to do is clasp you hands together and form the following signs..." It took s little less then ten minutes for me to understand and preform the jutsu.  
"Now, if you use these signs, it works even better..." Fifteen minutes.  
"Now, this is the final level of Teleportation jutsu's." The last one took me almost forty minutes.  
"Alright! You're good at this, Sakura."  
"Arigato Gozimasu!" I said with a small bow.  
"No need to get into formalities."  
"So, I'll see you at the dance?"  
"Make sure you bring shorts and a shirt you can change into if you need to fight." He called as the bell rang. He appeared in front of me and said,  
"I'll walk you to your dorm, 17." I smiled.  
"Thank you," My voice lowered to a whisper. "20."

And here's the end! The dance will be the entirety of chapter 5, so be on the lookout for that soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Begin The Dance!

**What Sasuke Taught Me About, Love, Life and Tomatoes **

**Chapter 5**

_**Hey, all! I've been really inspired with the dance scene of the story, so I wrote it during vacation, unlike everything else which I wrote when I got back.**_  
_** There are going to be lots of twists, POV changes, and an unexpected dark side to one of our Naruto friends... **_  
_** Umm... if you forgot who's going with who, it's:**_  
**Sasuke and Sakura**  
**Naruto and Ino**  
**Lee and #45 (Asano Mikuru)**  
**Neji and #32 (Kunikida Yuki) (my OC's little sis) (she's still 15)**  
**Suigetsu and Karin**  
**Shikamaru and Temari**  
**Kiba and Hinata**  
**Shino and Tenten**  
**Gaara and Matsuri (even tho you haven't heard of her here)**  
_** Anyway! On to chapter five! (The dance will probably seep into chapter 6)**_

After Sasuke dropped me off at the door to my building, I went upstairs and immediately into my bedroom. I went over to my closet, pulled out my dress and set it on the bed.

I took Sasuke's advice and pulled out a pair of short-shorts and a shirt and my fighting gloves that I'd keep in a small summoning scroll attached to my neck, disguised as a heart with kanji on it.

I pulled on the dress and then put the shorts on. They were short enough to be hidden by the skirt. Thank God. I went into my bathroom and opened one of the drawers.  
"Makeup." I whispered, staring. Blush, eyeliner, everything. There was a small booklet that I opened and it showed me a few things I could do to make myself look worthy of going to a dance with Sasuke, the famous Uchiha Ninjutsu teacher.

After a half hour of lipgloss and eyeliner, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and Temari, Tenten, Ino, Karin, Hinata, and his girl I'd never seen before were standing in front of me.  
"Who're you?" I asked, pointing to the new girl.  
"This is Gaara-chan's date, Matsuri." Temari said, grabbing the girl's shoulder and shaking her back and forth. Her earrings had 30 on them.  
"Hi!"  
"Hello!"  
"I've heard a lot about you from Gaara-kun!"  
"Really?"  
"No, but he hears a lot from Naruto-sama and parrots it to me."  
"I figured." **Sama?** I thought.  
"So, are you going to fight somebody tonight?" Tenten asked.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe Lea, she'd let me."  
"Well, at least you don't want to fight Chiharu."  
"That really sweet red-haired girl with the big smile that let's people cut in front of her in the lunch line?"  
"Yeah. She'd let you beat her too. Unless..."  
"Unless what?"  
"Unless you hurt her little sister Yuki. If you do that, she goes into massacre mode." Matsuri said, shuddering.  
"She's like Mirajane from Fairy Tail. A demon under all that sugar."  
"Th-that's great."  
"Well c'mon! We have our dates, let's go!" There was a knock on my window and I said,  
"Umm... that's great! I'll see you there!" I slammed the door and ran over to the window.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
"Am I interrupting?" Sasuke's onyx eyes stared into me. I felt myself blush, but I hid it and sighed instead.  
"Never mind. Let's just go." Sasuke grabbed my waist and we disappeared.

The dance was full of people. I found the group of girls and their dates standing by the punch bowls.  
"I'm scared Ino and Karin are going to kill me."  
"Don't worry. I've got you." I put on a semi-fake smile and we moved over to the group.  
"NO. FUCKING. WAY." Karin said, seeing Sasuke next to me.  
"SASUKE-KUN?!" Ino yelped, her face turning red.  
"Yup. This is my secret date I couldn't tell you about."  
"I'm going to kill you and get my rank back." Karin said behind grinding teeth.  
"Leave her alone, Karin." Suigetsu grumbled.  
"B-b-but!"  
"Just leave. Her. Alone." Sasuke mirrored.  
"Fine." The redhead grumbled, crossing her arms.  
"S-so Kiba-kun, a s-slow song is coming on," Hinata said, playing with her thumbs.  
"D-do you want to d-dance?" I swear to you, Kiba turned from cherry red back into his normal coloring in 3 sec. flat.  
"Sure!" He grabbed her hand and they were gone.  
"We should all dance." Ino said, grabbing Naruto's hand. We all did the same, except for Matsuri, who let Gaara take her hand and lead her out like a princess.

{}{}{}ShinoTen{}{}{}

Shino was never big on dancing, and especially not in public, even though he was pretty good.  
"C'mon, Shino!" Tenten grabbed his hand and made him dance with her.

{}{}{}SuiKarin{}{}{}

"Suigetsu," Karin mumbled, staring at Sasuke, who was throwing Gaara over a table and into a punch bowl. "Do you think Sakura's going to make it to the Jounin's?"  
"That's what I'd guess. Naruto can't leave, that's for sure."  
"I know, but what if one of us beat up Naruto?"  
"Are you really talking about beating up your own cousin?"  
"Well, I'd do anything to get out of here and so would he."  
"Well, let's not worry about that." Suigetsu said, twirling the redhead around.  
"I guess we shouldn't."

{}{}{}SasuSaku{}{}{}

"So, this is fun..." I said as Sasuke threw Gaara over a table, gaining the number 7. My shirt changed to 18.  
"So, now that I'm at a halfway decent rank, let's dance." Sasuke said, grabbing my hand and pulling me on the dance floor. His onyx eyes seemed to smile at me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been staring at me absentmindedly for almost two minutes." He said with a smirk.  
"Shut up." I said with a laughed.  
"Look, Naruto and Ino are kissing."  
"WHAT?!" I said, turning around, wishing I had my camera.  
"Haha. Got you."  
"You SUCK!"  
"Whatever." I laughed.  
"He's like your brother already, isn't he?"  
"I guess. I feel like we're close. On like a molecular level, not a romantic one."  
"You do like me, don't you?"  
"Sasuke, look at you. You're completely and totally hot. Every girl here has liked you at some point."  
"I suppose so."

{}{}{}ShikaTema{}{}{}

"Dancing is such a drag."  
"Doesn't matter!" Shikamaru sighed.  
"Why do I have to dance anyway?"  
"Because this is my favorite song!" The Nara boy sighed and stood up.  
"Fine. But only one so- WHOA!"

{}{}{}KibaHina{}{}{}

Hinata's opaque eyes were fixated on the pair of blondes, looking like they were having the time of their lives.  
"Naruto-kun..."  
"What was that?" Kiba said, spinning her around.  
"Naruto-kun looks like he's having so much fun..."  
"So? That doesn't mean YOU still can't have fun. Come on, give me a smile!" Kiba poked Hinata's left cheek until she smacked him.  
"Cut it out!" She was laughing. For the first time since she got there, she was actually laughing and smiling. If she smiled before, it was a hollow smile with no real emotion in it. But this, this was a real smile, a real laugh. Her head touched Kiba's chest, and she heard his beating heart.  
"Thank you."  
"What?"  
"N-nothing!" The Hyuuga heiress stumbled, her face red. Kiba laughed.  
"Shut it!"  
"No, no. What did I do?"  
"QUIET!" Kiba laughed again. He spun Hinata around and pretended to drop her.  
"KYAA!"  
"Hahaha! Did you really think I'd drop you?"  
"Seemed like it for a second!" Hinata looked into his brown eyes and smiled. A real smile.

{}{}{}NaruIno{}{}{}

"Are you having fun?"  
"Yeah, actually, I am."  
"Good. Tonight is just a normal night, no fighting, just a dance." Naruto said, as #48 was thrown across a table by #52.  
"I guess." ~~

_**Doesn't it make you angry that he's being so nice? Doesn't it make you want to hurt, to kill?**_  
No! Naruto is nice. He's number 1 because of me, or really, because of you.  
_**That's no way to treat me.**_  
Like I care. ~~

"Don't let it get to you." Ino looked into Naruto's sapphire eyes and somehow felt... better.  
"Thanks. I need that." Naruto smiled.  
"You'll be okay. I promise." ~~

**_Yeah he promises, but he has no idea what it's like,_**** does he?**  
Go away.  
_**Make me.**_~~

"Your fists." Ino's eyes opened and she realized her fists were balled and furthermore that her eyes were closed.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"You know what will happen if you defeat me."  
"I've gotten better!"  
"Are you perfect?"  
"No..."  
"Then you still need me."  
"But you're going to the Jônin's soon."  
"I think I'll let Sakura-chan beat me and then I'll become rank one again." ~~

**_What a disgraceful ass. He_****_has no idea how to talk to a woman. Where did he learn?!_** ~~

A quick breath escaped Ino's lips. ~~

Just go away.  
_**Don't you want to hurt him? Don't**__ you want to leave?_  
Of course I do. Everyone in this room wants to leave, even Sasuke-kun. But I feel bad for Naruto. He deserves to leave. Everybody here does.  
_**Even you.**_  
No, not me. I can't, I won't.  
_**Why?**_  
You, dammit!  
_**Come on, just one punch and he could be out and you could be out of here.**_  
No!  
_**Just do it.**_  
No!  
_**Now!**_~~

"SHUT UP!" Ino said, her fist flying towards Naruto's face. The blonde was only able to slightly block the shot and went careening backwards, smashing into a table.

{}{}{}[][][]{}{}{}

"Naruto!" Ino cried, but staying firmly in place.  
"EVERYBODY UNDER 20 GET OUT!" Sasuke screamed, showing the number 7 to the crowd. Eighty percent of the people left the building, but Sakura ran towards Naruto, healing his broken jaw.  
"Sakura-chan. I'm not gonna make it."  
"I healed your wound-" Her eyes opened as she saw the tip of a kunai knife protruding from his heart.  
"N-no." Emerald orbs pooled with tears.  
"You have to punch me out."  
"W-what?"  
"Become rank one. You have to."  
"B-but."  
"NOW!" Tears slipped down Sakura's cheeks as her fist hit Naruto's face, making him pass out. His breathing slowed and he slumped down.  
"Naruto..." The number 2 came onto Naruto's shirt and Ino's changed to three.  
"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Ino said, her eyes flickering between their normal blue and some sort of demonic red.  
"I-Ino-chan..." Sakura said, reaching her hand out to her friend. Sasuke grabbed her and dragged her back.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Saving your life! Hinata! Shikamaru!" Two people dropped down and Sakura ran off to change into her shirt and fighting gloves.  
A fist hit Ino's face as Hinata used Byakugan to see her friend's normal pink chakra being replaced slowly by black. Shikamaru caught her in Shadow Possession and Ino, or, what was left of Ino, screamed,  
"SOMEBODY HAS TO KILL ME!" Shikamaru ran forward and kicked, sending the blonde into the stereo system. Ino's blue eyes disappeared and the new person sent Shikamaru flying into Hinata.  
_"He... hehe... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ And evil laughter emerged from "Ino's" mouth.  
_"Wow. This is nice. I've never had this much control of her."_ The new Ino said, flexing her wrists.  
"What is that thing?!" Sakura screamed, as "Ino" shot kunai out of her hands and at the group.  
"That is not Ino. That is Ino's demon self." Temari said, flinging herself at "Ino" and getting herself smashed into the brick walls.  
"TEMARI!" Shikamaru screamed.  
"DON'T LET GO OF SHADOW POSSESSION!"  
"Excuse me?!"  
"You heard her," Sasuke said. "The only person who could keep Ino at bay is rank one, so she has to stay at rank two." Sasuke's fuma shuriken went careening towards Ino, but the girl caught it and send it flying back.  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran over.  
"So, I've beaten everybody here, even that piece of shit Uchiha boy, everybody; except you." Ino's normal blonde hair changed to black, her blue eyes were now completely red. Completely... demonic.

"Who... What... are... you?" Sakura asked through racking sobs, trying to heal both Sasuke and Naruto at the same time, the number one on both her shorts and her shirt.  
"Me? You could say I'm your little friend Ino, but I prefer the name Yamanaka Akane. Brilliant Red. Sounds much better than Ino-pig, doesn't it?" Akane said, a dangerous smirk crossing her somehow cherry red lips.  
"What? Are you not going to answer me, forehead girl? Or is your mind shutting down because I killed both men you found attractive?"  
"Naruto... is like... my brother. S...Sasuke. I love... him. And... neither of them... are dead." More sobs left the cherry blossom's mouth as the demon woman closed in on her.  
"Die." Akane's kunai went flying towards Sakura's face, but a hand was stretched out and the knife was caught.  
"What...?" Sakura turned around, fire in her eyes and threw the knife as hard as she could at the woman, hitting her upper shoulder.  
"Y-you hit me?" Sakura stood up; and disappeared. She was at Karin's side in a second, healing the girl's wounds.  
"Ngh.."  
"Can you stand? Can you heal?"  
"I can." Karin disappeared, and after about ten minutes, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Hinata, Suigetsu, Chiharu, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, and Sai were standing in a circle around Akane.  
"Do you really think numbers is going to make a difference?" Akane sneered, staring at the group. Sakura disappeared, screaming,  
"DON'T LET HER HURT ME! I'LL HEAL SASUKE! HIS SHARINGAN MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP!"  
"B-but what about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.  
"Naruto has paid his debts. He's... He's out of the program." Sakura said, her lips quavering.

Akane was hit from all angles. Shikamaru caught her in Shadow Possession and the rest of them just let out all of their fury. It didn't seem to matter to the group of Chûnin that they were killing their friend, so Sakura kept her eyes on Sasuke's body, not the carnage.

Sasuke's breathing was heavy. At least five ribs were piercing his lungs from where the shuriken hit. One at a time, the bones were healed. Sakura's chakra poured into his, trying to heal.

She could feel how dangerous his chakra was. It felt like somebody was jabbing kunai into her hands.  
"Saku...ra" Sasuke grumbled, his eyes barely open.  
"You're gonna be okay." Sasuke sat directly up. The major internal bleeding had stopped.  
"Can you catch her in genjutsu?"  
"I think so." Sasuke stood up, but stopped when Kiba was thrown into a wall.  
"None of you can stop me, not even you; Uchiha shit." Akane said, stepping over a bloody Karin who was making Shikamaru bite her, trying to heal his wounds, because the Shadow Possession was the only thing that could contain her, even if it was just for a few minutes.  
"So, what's your plan? Do you have some sort of demon capturing genjutsu the like to trap me in?"  
"No. I have some sort of demon capturing genjutsu I've already caught you in." Sasuke said with a smirk. Three black comma's swam in blood red pools in Sasuke's eyes. Akane's eyes widened.  
"I-impossible!" Sasuke smiled again.  
"Tsukuyomi!"

**_I left you on a cliff! So, leave a comment! _****And ****_maybe a plan of battle. I'm terrible at that stuff... -3- Chiharu-chan! (and if your wondering, I am like my OC. Hurt my brother, you're dead. ^_~) I almost forgot! Ranks!_**

1- Haruno Sakura  
2- Uzumaki Naruto (Deceased)  
3- Yamanaka Ino/Akane  
5- Nara Shikamaru  
6- Sai  
7- Hozuki Suigetsu  
8- Uchiha Sasuke  
9- Sabaku no Gaara  
10- Sabaku no Kankuro  
11- Aburame Shino  
12- Hyuuga Hinata  
13- Sabaku no Temari  
14- Kato Katusmi  
15- Rock Lea  
16- Tenten  
17- Rock Lee  
18- Kunikida Chiharu  
19- Uzumaki Karin  
20- Hyuuga Neji


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This is not a chapter!**

**Author's Note.**

_Hello fans of "What Sasuke Taught Me About Love, Life and Tomatoes"! (God, that's a mouthful) Chiharu here! _

_ I just wanted to let you know that if you haven't seen my profile already, there are only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters of "What Sasuke Taught Me". I apologize, but I don't have as much inspiration as I did, and the story has reached it's climax. So, please enjoy the last few chapters of this story and continue leaving your wonderful reviews!_

_Thank you very much,_

_Kamida Chiharu!_

_**Thank fucking god! It's over! Jeez, I hate being so formal!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto **

**What Sasuke Taught Me About Love, Life and Tomatoes**

**Chapter 6: Conclusion of the Dance**

**_ Chapter 6! I'm really trying not to carry the dance into the next chapter, so part of this is a HUGE cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout that. Please leave more reviews! _**  
**_ Also, I could've put the cliffhanger at the last chapter, but I flipped a coin between that one and Tsukyomi one and you can probably guess which one won. _**

It took Yamanaka Akane all of three minutes to break out of Tsukyomi and send Sasuke flying into a wall.  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, flinging out her hand.  
"You're the only one left, girl." Akane said, closing in.

A huge group of Uchiha suddenly burst through the doors.  
"What's this? Is this all of the Uchiha? Hehehe. Good." Akane said with an evil smile. Kunai went flying everywhere. Uchiha, the seemingly invincible Uchiha, were going down left and right.  
"Well, I suppose that's all of them," Akane said after a few minutes. "I certainly didn't expect them to die that easily. Haha." She said, kicking one in the ribcage.

The body turned over. Uchiha Itachi.  
"Nii-san..." Sasuke said, barely conscious.  
"Oh, did I miss one? Hahaha! I think I'll leave you alive, boy. And maybe I'll kill this pink haired bitch and make it a little worse on you." She said with a demonic smile, stepping over to where Sakura was trying to heal Shikamaru.  
"Die."

Sasuke's eyes were barely open. He could see the scene unfold before him. He slowly regained his consciousness, keeping his eyes on the cherry blossom. He watched Akane come to her. Sakura's tears made his heart ache. Not farther away were the remains of his family. _Nii-san, Kaa-san, Chichioya..._He thought looking for a second and then back at his date. Maybe it's just genjutsu. He thought, focusing his Sharingan. But he was wrong. The tears on Sakura's face were quite real as she turned to her old friend. As was the kunai in her throat.

{}{}{}[][][]{}{}{}

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed, running toward the girl.  
"You're not going anywhere, Uchiha shit!" Akane said, throwing kunai at him.  
"Shut up!" He tried Tsukyomi again, but it did nothing.

{}{}{}Flashback: One Year Ago{}{}{}

"So, for your first day, you failed two tests."  
"I still managed to hit you..." Yamanaka Ino said, crossing her arms and wanting to tell Sasuke to suck it.  
"Doesn't matter. With Her inside you, you have to control your emotions." The Uchiha said, crossing his arms on a wall adjacent to the girl.  
"I know one thing about her." Ino said.  
"She's a demon? We all know that."  
"Not that."  
"Then what?"  
"The blood of a friend awakens the pure heart." Ino said, quite poetically. It made Sasuke want to puke, frankly.  
"That's so sappy, it HURTS." The Uchiha said, crossing his arms in disgust.  
"Well, fine. If you stab Her with a kunai soaked in the blood my one of my friends, I'll regain control. How about that?"  
"Better. Not great, but better." A vein throbbed in the blonde's forehead. A sigh escaped her lips as a huge beep came from the ceiling.

{}{}{}End of Flashback{}{}{}

Sasuke dived toward the pinkette, who was struggling for each breath. The kunai was pulled from her neck and his foot was placed over the wound, trying to apply pressure.

His onyx eyes were clouded with tears. First his brother and now Sakura. _Sakura..._ Sasuke grabbed the blood-soaked kunai and braced himself to throw it.  
"Die, you filthy demon."  
"You don't get it, Uchiha. None of you do." Akane said, straightening herself.  
"What don't I get?" He asked.  
"I wanted her to feel like me this whole time. Being shut out, disregarded and thought of as evil. I... I'm not evil!" Sasuke's face seemed unsettled for a moment.  
"What?"  
"You people think that because I'm a demon, I'm evil. All I'm doing is letting out my built-up anger. Ino's built-up anger."  
"You are?"  
"Go ahead. Now, I know what it's like to be her. Constantly having to fight back someone else's conscious, always being confused. So go ahead. NOW!" She screamed, and Sasuke threw the knife into her shoulder.

Akane fell, black hair being taken over by blonde.  
"Sasuke-...kun?" Ino asked, her eyes barely open, blood trickling down her mouth.  
"Can you heal Sakura?" He asked, staring her straight in the face.  
"She used most of my chakra. I can't do anything." Ino said weakly.  
"Than how do I help her?" Sasuke half screamed.  
"Put... your dominate hand... under your other one," Sasuke obeyed, placing his left hand on top of his right. "Then, just force your chakra to heal her wounds."

A few minutes later, all that had happened was that the swelling had gone down.  
"Dammit! It's not working!"  
"Try thinking... Of her life... In ten years." Ino coughed, wanting to heal the wounds Akane had accumulated on her body, but instead tried to heal Karin so she could heal the others.  
"Okay... She'd be what, 26, 27?"  
"Something like that."  
"Well, she'd be standing at the kitchen counter or maybe the stove, making dinner. Probably burning it too..." He said with a laugh. "But, she'd call up a flight of stairs and two girls would come running down said stairs and run around around her feet and screaming out names for their unborn baby brother." He said, watching Sakura's breathing start to become more controlled. The blood was leaving her lungs. Hopefully it was going back into her body.

Ino was tearing up. "That's beautiful." She said quietly.

"She tells the girls that she has to ask their father, too. And then they hear footsteps outside the house. The door opens and a man walks in."  
"Who?" Ino unconsciously asked.  
"... Me. I open the door and walk over to my family and kiss my wife. Sakura. And the two other children scream out names, but I tell them that they'll have to wait, because there's no way I'm having a boy without naming him Naruto. After the friend we lost when we were young." Ino sniffed a bit.  
"What a nice story," A voice called from beneath them. "And I think I want that to be my future too." Sasuke and Ino's eyes went down to Sakura, who was fully healed.  
"Oh, you're gonna be together forever!" Ino cried.  
"Are you okay?" Sasuke said, helping Sakura stand up.  
"Yeah I am. Thank you, Sasuke-kun. And... that's what I'd name my first son too." She said, putting her head on his shoulder. "Now let's help our friends."

It took a few hours to heal everyone still alive in the room, and three hours more to bury all of the dead Uchiha. Once they were done, a girl walked up to Sakura, covered in blood scratches, and asked,  
"Is it over?"  
"I think so." She said, rubbing her head. 92 was her number.  
"Okay. Thank you. Number 1."

_**Chapter 6! I'll admit it's kinda short, but whatever. **_

Ranks! (And thumbs up to anybody who noticed 4 was missing!) ^_~  
1- Haruno Sakura  
2- Uzumaki Naruto (Deceased)  
3- Yamanaka Ino  
5- Nara Shikamaru  
6- Sai  
7- Hozuki Suigetsu  
8- Uchiha Sasuke  
9- Sabaku no Gaara  
10- Sabaku no Kankuro  
11- Aburame Shino  
12- Hyuuga Hinata  
13- Sabaku no Temari  
14- Kato Katusmi  
15- Rock Lea  
16- Tenten  
17- Rock Lee  
18- Kunikida Chiharu  
19- Uzumaki Karin  
20- Hyuuga Neji


	8. Epilogue

**I don't own Naruto!**

**What Sasuke Taught Me About Love Life and Tomatoes**

**Chapter 7- Epilogue**

_***spotlight comes on* **_  
_**"Hello!" Three people say. Two are girls and one is a boy. **_  
_**"I'm Chiharu, this is my little sister Ama, and my boyfriend Atsushi!" The girl in the middle says, unfolding a piece of paper. **_  
_**"Sup."**_  
_**"Konichiwa!" **_  
_**"So, as you can probably guess, this is the last... this is the la-" The redhead breaks into tears. "AMA TAKE OVER!" She screams, running off. **_  
_**"P-please excuse nee-chan..." The second girl says. "This is the first story she hasn't posted finished and isn't a one or twoshot."**_  
_**"As you can tell, she's kinda emotional..." The boy says. **_  
_**"Well anyway, this is the final chapter of What Sasuke Taught Me! Atsushi-kun isn't as familiar with this story, and I'm not really either, because we were both in planning stages at the time this came out, although I started helping around chapter 2. Nee-chan spent a lot of time on this story, even though it isn't close to Secret Boyfriend... But she wanted to write something like this for a while." **_  
_**"So, this is kinda just us blathering until she comes back," Atsushi says. "She's the original author, she should be here." He stands up. **_

_** A few minutes later, he's back with Chiharu.**_  
_**"Alright!" She says happily. "Let's get started! I'm gonna miss you guys soooooooo much, but I think some of you read Secret BF, so that won't be a problem! And if you DON'T read that story, I suggest it!" **_  
_**"Okay! Onto the final chapter-"**_  
_**"The epilogue."**_  
_**"Whatever. Of What Sasuke Taught Me!"**_

It had taken a few months for the dance hall to be rebuilt, and the time it took for the Jônin's to get here droned on and on.

An older, pregnant, currently off-duty Jônin version of Haruno Sakura stood at the oven, trying to make Takoyaki and failing miserably.  
"SAKI! HARUKA! COME TELL ME IF THIS IS INEDIBLE!" Two small girls come bolting down a flight of stairs, screaming names at the top of their lungs.  
"ATSUSHI!"  
"KYO!"  
"ITSUKI!"  
"KEIGO!"  
"Calm down, calm down!" Sakura says, placing the food on four plates.  
"Can we pleeeeeeease name is Kyo? I like that name!"  
"I know you both like different names, but we have to talk to your father first." Sakura says, sitting both girls at the table and giving them both glasses of milk.

The sound of footsteps outside peaked all three girl's attention.  
"Guess your father's home." Sakura says. The door opens and in walks Uchiha Sasuke, decked in full ANBU garb.  
"Daddy!"  
"DAD!" Both girls scream, standing up and running over to their father.  
"Hello!" He says, scooping them both up and giving them both big kisses on the cheek.  
"How did the mission go?" His wife asked.  
"It was boring. They said it was S-Rank, but even Shikamaru could do it without breaking a sweat, and you know how lazy that bas- I mean guy is," He says, casting glances at the girls. "So how were the girls?"  
"We went to the park today. Saki met a really nice boy." The eldest daughter blushed.  
"Oh diiid you?" Her father asked.  
"I'm a big girl!"  
"You're only six! You just started the ninja academy! And I FORBID dating." Her father says.  
"What about me daddy?"  
"You're only four! There ABSOLUTELY no way I'd let you date!" Both girls pout as their father puts them down, leaning in to kiss his wife.  
"Mommy made takoyaki!" Saki says.  
"It looks burned." Haruka adds, poking at it.  
"It looks just fine," Sasuke says, pulling of some of the weapons all over his body. "And you're both eating everything on your plates!" The girls groan, but don't complain past that.  
"So daddy, when can we start training to awaken our Sharringan?"  
"Not till I'm convinced you won't use it to kill people you just don't like."  
"I wouldn't do that!" Haruka cries.  
"I was talking about your sister." Said girl smirks demonically.  
"I prommmmise I won't kill people!" She says, fingers crossed behind her back.  
"Maybe in a year or two."  
"So, daddy," Haruka starts. "Can we name the baby Kyo?"  
"Kyo?"  
"Mmhmm!"  
"That the name of the boy Haruka looooooooooves." Saki teases, poking at her sister. The second daughter blushes like crazy.  
"Neeeeee-chaaaan..."  
"Hehe. That's a cute name. But I'm not having a boy without naming him Naruto."  
"Fish cake?!" Saki exclaims.  
"Haha. Yup. Fish cake," He ruffles his daughter's black hair.  
"But Naruto is the name of my best friend who died when we were teenagers."  
"I'm sowwy daddy." Haruka says, patting her fathers arm.  
"What about mommy?!" Saki exclaims. "What does she wanna name the baby?"  
"Naruto." Her mother says, setting down a few plates and seating herself at the table.  
"Whaaaaaat?" The girl wines.  
"How about you can name your next brother or sister and Haruka can name the one after that."  
"Okay!" Both girls say happily.

Once dinner is done, Sakura and Sasuke teach the girls how to play Crazy 8's, then send them to bed. They sit on the couch, the TV on to something neither of them cared about.  
"So Sasuke-kun," Sakura starts. "Wanna listen to Naruto?" Her husband smiles and presses an ear to his wife's abdomen.  
"He's kicking." He whispers.  
"He's almost ready to come out." She says, rubbing her stomach.  
"It's has been almost nine months, hasn't it?"  
"Uh-huh." He replies, kissing her stomach.  
"Hurry up, Naruto," He whispers. "I'm sick of your mother's pregnancy craves and gas." His comment was met with a swift punch on the head.  
"Die Sasuke."  
"Hehe. So, have you heard anything from anybody lately?"  
"Well Suigetsu and Karin's daughter is turning three in a few days, so of I'm not in labor we have to go to that. Umm, oh! Big thing! Sai and Ino's wedding is next month, same rules apply." She says, changing the channel to Big Bang Theory.  
"So, Naruto or Rukia, right?"  
"No, Naruto or Hinata. I promised Hinata-chan I'd name our third daughter Hinata. I hope that's okay."  
"Fine by me," He replies, turning the TV off. "Well, we should get to bed. Kami knows when Haruka and Saki'll be up..." He says, holding a hand for his wife.  
"Okay." She gives him one last kiss and they walk into their first floor bedroom.

**_"So, what did you think?" The redhead asks. _**  
**_"I liked it nee-chan!"_**  
**_"You like everything Ama..." Atsushi says. _**  
**_"Whatever..." _**  
**_"Please leave a review!" He says to the viewers. _**  
**_"I'd also like to thank my reviewers!" Chiharu screams. "I have a note card with your names on them!" _**

**_Thank you SOOOOOOOO much to:_**

_Kilalahinanaruto555_  
_Ayukazi With _  
_Kitty_  
_LadyMartel4000_  
_Animefangirl95_  
_MissLucyFullbuster_  
_xXLindy-ChanXx831_  
_BlueSakuraAC_  
_MiyatheEarthninja_  
_X-Note _  
_Rewrite_  
_lalala (GUEST)_

**_Thank you all for sticking with me! -3- Chiharu Kamida, Amaterasu Kamida and Atsushi Nagato (A.K.A. The staff of SakuraKiss444)_**


End file.
